


I'm Just A Lost Boy (Not Ready To Be Found)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post Solo, Prior to A New Hope, Probably canon?, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Han didn't have anything that he was aiming for right now. He was lost





	I'm Just A Lost Boy (Not Ready To Be Found)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own anything.  
> Title comes from Lost Boy by Troye Sivan.

Han Solo had always had a mission, and even when that mission had been some harebrained that most people would advise against, it gave him something to work towards. As a kid, it had been to find something to fly. As a teenager, it had been to get himself and Qi'Ra off Corellia. As an adult, it had been to get back to Corellia to save Qi'Ra.

Now, Qi'Ra had made her decision very clear and had chosen the Crimson Dawn. Tobias Beckett, who had been his mentor for about point five of a second had betrayed him and was dead. He was a defector of the Empire, so needed to tread lightly.

And he had no real mission.

He had never really belonged anywhere, but because of that, he had never known what he was missing. Being with Qi'Ra had given him something to long for, and then the short mission to Kessell with Beckett, Qi'Ra, Chewbacca, L3-37 and Lando Calrissian had made him feel like he was a part of a family.

So now, he was just taking his time, free-falling through space.

 _Literally_.

They had ended up on a planet that Han would have dreamed of as a kid—it was practically a casino and a club as far as the eye could see. And when he said 'practically' it was because there were also cheap, rent-by-the-hour apartments.

The things those walls had seen...

Chewie was off gambling his share of their latest payday and Han was propped up against a bar in a shadowy corner, idly regarding an attractive, blue skinned Twi'lek girl who was dancing not too far in front of him. She was sending him those do-me eyes and Han was feeling it. He was just about to finish off the rest of the potent drink that was making his brain fuzzy and approach her when he felt a hand on his arm.

Lando.

It had been a while since he had seen the smooth-talking smuggler.

They'd actually become sort of...Not friends, but definitely allies.

Yeah, allies.

They'd pulled a couple jobs together, and there had been this tension between them, this tension that stretched and tugged and urged to be relieved. They had been through a lot together in a short amount of time, and they had a lot in common.

They had both lost someone they loved, one way or another, and they were relatively alone in the galaxy.

Maybe that was why that gravitated toward each other.

All thoughts of the Twi'lek girl and the things her long, blue fingers could do to him were completely gone as Lando tugged on his arm, before spinning on his heel with a swoop of the dark red, _custom made_  cape, and was walking quickly down a long hallway. Han followed after him, knowing that Chewie could look after himself, and even though he had absolutely no idea where they were going, he knew what it was that going to  _happen_  once they got there.

Lando obviously knew people on this planet, just like he seemed to know people everywhere, and it wasn't long before they were in a room that seemed a lot classier than the rundown hotel rooms. They were on the forty-second floor, and there was a long, glass window that stretched along almost the whole length of the room, giving an incredible view of the casinos and clubs around them, flood lights and billboards brightly coloured.

But Han's attention was solely on Lando as the man slipped out of his cape and hung it carefully over the back of a chair and then began unbuttoning the silk shirt he was wearing that was fitted perfectly to his torso.

Han's undressing performance was nowhere near as graceful as Lando's or as flashy, but Lando seemed to appreciate it, because he crashed against Han and the pair of them fell back onto the bed. Lando's beard was scratchy against Han's face, and he never thought he would like the feeling of the rasp of facial hair over his lips and cheeks until he had met this beautiful man, but he had been proven wrong, and he was happy to be proven wrong over and over again.

They tussled for a bit on the bed, their strong, naked bodies twined together as they kissed and nipped at one anothers lips and rolled, fighting for dominance. Han's fingers dug into Lando's biceps, twisting him over and then jerking as Lando's hand slipped between Han's legs, his fingers tips brushing over his sac and then slipping lower. As his fingers gently massaged the soft skin behind Han's sac and then began making it's way backward further, rubbing over the pucker of Han's ass, Lando moved upward so that his lips were close to Han's ear.

"Stop pretending you want to be on top, fly boy," Lando whispered with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye that Han couldn't quite see from their position, but that he knew was there. "We both know you want me buried in you." Han didn't reply verbally—which Lando had found strange at first, for the fast talking man, but had become used to over their time together—but there was a violent shudder that ripped through him. Lando took that as affirmation and it wasn't hard to roll over so that it was Han on his back and Lando was resting between his legs. He kissed Han hard on the mouth, his tongue pushing inside and seeking out Han's sucking on it at the same time that he ground down with his pelvis, and he felt his cock pulse.

Han couldn't help his groans and whimpers as Lando's expert hips sent his pulse rocketing through the ceiling and his finger nails bit crescent moon shapes into the skin of his shoulder. Lando's breathing became laboured as Han thrust his hips upward, their cocks rubbing together, trapped between their stomachs, slipping together as slick dripped from the heads. Lando pulled back after giving his lower lip a particularly hard bite, and then he was reaching into the stand beside the bed and undoubtedly pulling out supplies.

He knew he was right when he heard the a lid snap open and then cool fingers were pressing against his ass. There was a sting and a pinch and then a finger was pushing into him. Then another. There was more stinging as he got used to the feeling, and then all he felt was that dull heat in the pit of his stomach. The heat just got warmer and warmer, beginning to stretch through his body, out from his stomach, spreading through his arms and reaching toward his toes.

His cock was so hard it was painful, but he refrained from wrapping his hand around it and giving himself some relief, because it always felt better when Lando did it.

Lando was watching him with careful eyes, and when Han jerked his head in a nod, he pulled his fingers out, wiped them on the bed cover, and then he was filling Han. Both of them moaned and hissed at the entry, adapting to one another. Lando slipped his hands underneath Han's thighs, pushing them backwards, exposing him even more. Han had been uncomfortable the first couple of times they had done this—mainly because he had never been the one in such a vulnerable position before and he hadn't known how to hand that power over to someone else easily—but he trusted Lando.

He knew that Lando was going to make him feel good and he was going to look after him.

Lando's hands tightened around Han's thighs, pushing them back even more as he leaned his weight against them so that he was braced over Han, and then began thrusting.

Slow, but hard.

Firm.

And hitting that  _fucking spot_  every single time.

Han's eyes were rolling back into his head and he could feel the pre-cum spurting from his cock with every direct hit to his prostate. Lando didn't increase his speed, but somehow, he just kept thrusting harder. Harder and harder and harder until a hoarse cry was ripped from Han's throat and he thrashed his head around on the pillow, those brunette curls that Landow loved bouncing around.

"C'mon, baby," Lando murmured, releasing one of his thighs so that he could reach between them, nimble fingers wrapping around Han's cock. It only took a couple of pumps before Han was spilling over Lando's fingers and his lower stomach, and then Lando pounded into his ass a few more times and he was letting out a loud groan, filling him.

Afterwards, they were both just as quiet as they had been through the interaction.

But as Han was beginning to fall asleep, he felt Lando's hand reach out and his fingers slip between his.

Maybe neither of them had a mission to work toward.

But between Chewie and Lando and the occasional job, maybe it was okay to be a little lost for now.


End file.
